The Real thing
by mew-mew-dolly
Summary: RyoxIchigo fanfic Will they ever get together or does destiny have something else planned for them?
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Thing**

by mew-mew-dolly

**Fluffy Kitties**

**Ichigo's POV**

_(Ichigo sets off the alarm cllock_)

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Eeek! I'm late for work Ryo's gonna have my head!" screamed Ichigo.

_(Ichigo dresses up and runs to Cafe Mew Mew_)

She finds Ryo slumped up against the wall near the door waiting for her.

She couldn't help but notice that Ryo looked so hott, with his pale blond hair and his gorgeous blue eyes. She felt like she could stare at his eyes forever.

"Baka strawberry, your late again, If you're not on time next time I'll have to deduct off about $10 off your check!" said Ryo as he pushed his hand through his blond hair.

"NO FAIR!" Ichigo pouted, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Ryo walked up to her and flicked her nose.

"Hey!", but before she could do anything he walked away.

Later.……….

Ichigo went to work and started serving the customers. When the Cafe closed and the other Mew Mews went their ways, Ichigo went upstairs to ask Ryo for a raise.

She knocked on his door, and heard a muffled "come in".

When she opened the door she saw Ryo shirtless and he looked really hott!

"Hey I said I was coming, yelled Ryo."

Ryo noticed that Ichigo was blushing furiously..

"Can't resist my masculine charms I see, smirked Ryo.

"IN YOUR DREAMS PERVERT! yelled Ichigo."

"What are you here for anyway, asked Ryo"

" Ummm...Can I get a raise? asked Ichigo.

"NO! why are you still asking me that same old question? I told you already my answer is still no!", yelled Ryo.

"Oh come on! I work harder than the other girls, so therefore I should get paid more for my work!" Ichigo shouted back .

"My answer is still no and it will stay that way whether you like it or not!" said Ryo.

"Why you big jerk, she said as she stepped closer to give him a piece of her mind.

But before she could punch him, she tripped and was falling---- then she felt an arm circle her waist.

She looked up to see that she was in Ryo's arms and his blue eyes staring down at her looking concerned.

"Baka Strawberry, watch where you're going or you could get hurt", he whispered.

Ichigo's cheeks turned slightly pink as she noticed that Ryo--the big arrogant jerk was being nice to her.

He pulled her closer and closer until their lips were merely an inch apart.

Suddenly Ichigo's heart was beating faster and faster until she felt like it was ready to pop out.

She didn't know why Ryo was making her feel this way----she was completely faithful to her boyfriend Masaya.

She didn't know what to do, she wanted to kiss Ryo but she also didn't want to kiss the jerk.

As she was thinking it over, Ryo moved in closer and Ichigo could smell his sweet Vanilla breath...

**If you wanna see what happens next then send reviews, so I'll make sure the next chapter has more anticipation, romance and excitement! Sorry If this chappy is too short, I'll try to make the next one longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Islands RYO's POV 

As she was thinking it over, Ryo moved in closer and Ichigo could smell his sweet Vanilla breath……..

Ichigo! Are you in here, I wanted to talk to you about something said Kiecheiro as he opened the door.

Ichigo and Ryo quickly sprang apart from each other, both beet red.

Kecheiro sensed that something just happened between the two so he told Ichigo to meet him downstairs before she left.

When Kecheiro left Ichigo and Ryo couldn't look at each other eye to eye, so she just left.

Ichigo was relieved that Kiecheiro stepped in, but she was also disappointed that she couldn't get to kiss Ryo.

"Damn him, every time I come closer to reveal my feelings to my Strawberry, someone or something is constantly in the way!" thought Ryo as he slammed his fist into the wall.

**ICHIGO's POV**

Ichigo went downstairs to see Kecheiro waiting for her there.

"I want you to gather the other girls after Cafe Mew Mew is closed because I have something important to say to you girls" said Kecheiro.

"Hmmmmn, I wonder what Kecheiro-san wants to say us" thought Ichigo as she was walking home."

All of a sudden Ichigo's cell phone started to ring playing the E-Jump theme song.

"Hey you!" said Masaya to a very thrilled Ichigo.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the zoo tomorrow afternoon," said Masaya.

"It's a date!" shrieked Ichigo.

For some reason as Ichigo was walking home she couldn't stop thinking about Ryo.

"Ahhhhhh, what's wrong with me, am I having feelings for Ryo?" screeched Ichigo.

Next Morning…

"Ohhh, What time is it?" muttered Ichigo as she woke up from her dreamless sleep.

Oh my gosh, I'm almost late for work!

Ichigo leaped out of her bed and dressed up, she ran as fast as her feet could carry her to the Café Mew Mew.

She arrived just in time to see that all the other girls hadn't turned up yet.

Ichigo went to change into her uniform in the storage room.

Since the storage door didn't have a lock, someone unexpected dropped in.

Eeeek! shrieked Ichigo as soon as she saw that it was Ryo.

"GET OUT YOU BIG-HEADED, EGOTISTICAL, ARROGANT JERK!" screamed Ichigo.

Ryo's cheeks turned crimson as he noticed that Ichigo was only in her undies.

He swiftly walked out thinking over what he just witnessed.

Ichigo walked out a minute later fully dressed in her uniform.

She looked really irritated and scarlet as she asked Ryo "Oh God, what were you thinking when you walked into the storage room?"

"That's the point I wasn't thinking at all, I walked in there because Kechiero needed flour and I didn't even know you were in there!" defended Ryo.

"WELL YOU BETTER FORGET WHAT YOU SAW, PERVERT!" yelled Ichigo.

"Why should I?" asked Ryo with an amused expression on his face.

"Argghhhh, now you're gonna get it!" screamed Ichigo as she jumped on Ryo making him fall backwards.

Ryo yelped as Ichigo jumped on him.

The other girls took this time to arrive at the scene, and Pudding yelling out so the whole world could hear her "Oooh, Ichigo's on top of Ryo!

"What were you two doing while we weren't here?" asked Mint mischievously.

"It's not what it looks like," yelled both of them at the same time as they sprang apart from each other once more.

Kecheiro walked in at that moment and told the girls he wanted to talk to them right away.

"Since you girls were working so hard these past weeks, me and Ryo decide you girls needed some time off, so we will all be going to the islands for a week to have fun in the sun!" said Kecheiro.

At first the girls stood there gaping at him, but then Ichigo shouted, "Woo hoo!" and all the other girls started jumping up and down, except for Zakuro who was standing their with a hint a smile on her face.

"Since we all know that Ichigo will be late tomorrow I want Ryo to pick her up in the morning, to make sure she gets there on time or we'll have to leave her."

"Hey!" yelled both Ichigo and Ryo at the same time.

"Why do I have to pick her up?" asked an annoyed Ryo.

"I'm not too happy about it either," snapped Ichigo.

"Well since the other girls will be busy packing, its you who will have the spare time to pick her up!" said Kecheiro.

The girls went to work dreamily, thinking up fantasies about what each of them would do in the Islands.

**If you thought you liked this chappy, wait until you read the next one! Please send reviews or I won't write the next chappy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Date**

**ICHIGO'S POV**

After the Café closed and the other Mew Mews went home, Ichigo changed into a cute outfit and waited for Masaya outside, so they could go on their date.

While she was waiting Ryo walked up to her and asked, "Hey Strawberry what are you still doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Masaya, we're going to the zoo!" she sighed dreamily.

She glanced back at Ryo who was clenching his fists for some reason.

"What's wrong Ryo?" she asked.

"Nothing…have fun on your date," he replied as he walked back to his room.

**RYO's POV**

"She's continuously talking about Masaya this and Masaya that."

"I can't handle this anymore, maybe Kechiero is right, I should admit my feelings for her before I lose my Strawberry forever.

But I want my Strawberry to be happy and it looks like she's happy with Masaya, so maybe I should leave her alone…

"God, I hate my life! yelled Ryo as for the first time a tear streamed down his face.

**ICHIGO's POV**

Masaya came and they both went the zoo together to look at the endangered species.

After a while, Masaya took Ichigo aside and told her that he wanted to tell her something important.

"You see Ichigo, I'm gonna be spending like a week in New York and I wanted to tell you that I love you", said Masaya.

Ichigo was speechless she didn't know what to say, but for some reason she didn't feel so excited to hear those exact words.

"Ummmm, I don't know what to say…I love you too said Ichigo.

"You see I'm gonna go to the Islands to have a break with my friends, so we'll both be out of Tokyo!"

"Wow, I'm happy for you, I hope you have fun said Masaya as he kissed Ichigo.

Later…

"Why wasn't I thrilled when Masaya told me he loved me!" thought a depressed Ichigo.

Ohhhh, I hope tomorrow is fun so I could forget about all these stupid problems Ichigo said as she drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry if this chappy is too short, will add more action in the next one, but please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Guest 

I want to take this time to thank all my reviewers! Thanx for your comments and I'll capture your ideas you suggested in my story!

ICHIGO's POV 

"Awhhwhwh, What time is it?" moaned a sleepy Ichigo.

Ichigo took a quick glimpse at the clock, which read 7:55 am.

"Oh my gosh! Ryo is going to be here in five minutes and I'm not even dressed yet!" freaked Ichigo.

Ichigo ran to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth, mean while downstairs…

RYO's POV 

Ryo knocked on the door to be greeted by Ichigo's parents.

Ryo noticed that Ichigo looked a lot like her mom who seemed to be perky.

"Good morning, Mrs. Momoyia I'm Ichigo's boss and I'm here to pick her up," informed Ryo politely.

"Oh yeah, Ichigo's been talking non-stop about the little trip you guys have been planning to go to!" grinned Ichigo's mom.

"ICHIGO YOUR BOSS IS HERE! yelled Ichigo's mom upstairs.

While Ryo was waiting for Ichigo a big burly man showed up at the door, he appeared to be Ichigo's dad, he gazed at Ryo and asked, "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Ichigo's boss and I'm here to pick Ichigo so we're going to the Islands," replied Ryo.

"You better keep your hands off my daughter, you hear me!" bellowed Ichigo's dad.

But Ichigo and her mom came down just in time when it looked like Ryo was going to be creamed.

"Dad lay off, it's just my boss!" shrieked Ichigo.

But pumkin, he's the guy you've always been complainin' about every day when you got home from work, Can't I do something to him? asked an irritated Ichigo's dad.

"No! yelled Ichigo, you'll get me fired!"

During all this Ryo just stood there tense, he didn't want to get pounded by Ichigo's dad.

"Ichigo why didn't you tell me your boss was so cute?" cooed Ichigo's mom.

'Ummm… replied Ryo and Ichigo who stood there flushed.

This was turning awkward, they said goodbye to Ichigo's parents but it looked like Ichigo's dad was reluctant to leave Ichigo alone.

Until, Ichigo's mom pulled him inside leaving Ichigo and Ryo uncomfortablely standing there shifting their shoes.

"So that's where Ichigo gets her temper," thought Ryo as he waked along side Ichigo.

"Ichigo looks so cute in her small sunny summer dress, I feel like I want to pour my soul out to her now!" thought Ryou.

They walked together in silence until Ichigo spoke up.

ICHIGO's POV 

"Uhhh… that was nerve wrecking" said Ichigo.

"I know replied Ryo, I'm never going to your house again, if your parents are gonna act that way! replied Ryo.

"Hey its not their fault, they're just a little over protective! Defended Ichigo.

"A little…! screeched Ryo.

While the pair were having their argument, an unexpected guest arrived.

"Hey kitty, whatchya doing, miss me?" asked Kish as he swooped in on Ichigo and gave her a kiss.

"KISH!" yelled a shocked Ichigo as she hadn't been expecting the kiss.

But shesnapped back to reality and yelled out "Mewmorphasis!"

**Supernatural**  
**Used as:** Transformation theme

_Everything's changing, overnight  
It's telling me it's just alright  
Where's the girl you used to know?  
She's better than ever, so come on, let's go! _

It's supernatural! (It's what we are)  
Supernatural! (We've come this far)  
Supernatural...it's understood  
You gotta believe a little change is good  
You gotta believe a little change is...supernatural  
Oh, oh, ohhhh

Ichigo transformed and started to battle Kish, it was intense and then she used all her energy and yelled out "Rose bell, full power!".

Meanwhile Ryo stood bye helplessly watching his Strawberry battle, he was angered that he couldn't do anything to help her out.

When finally Kish transported away, Ichigo transformed backed to herself appearing exhausted.

"Are you all right?" asked Ryo asked concerned.

Before Ichigo could murmur a reply, she fainted.

Ryo caught her before she fell to the ground.

Ryo then carried Ichigo bridal-style to the Café where the other Mew Mews were waiting.

**Sorry this chappy was little boring, I will add more fluff btwn Ryo and Ichigo! Please send reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Overnight Incident**

ICHIGO's POV 

Ichigo woke up to find that she was in a red Ferrari with Ryo, who was driving.

"Glad to see you're a wake," sneered Ryo.

"You've been sleeping for three straight hours."

"Well it's not my fault I was attacked by Kish!" snapped back Ichigo as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway where are the others?" asked a puzzled Ichigo.

"Well, since there was no room in the other car, Kecheiro asked me to take this one and I'm gonna have to be responsible over you" answered Ryo.

"WHAT!" screamed Ichigo.

"I'm gonna be stuck here with you?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, and would you stop the screaming its aggravating!" shouted Ryo.

While the two were quarrelling, they didn't notice that there were some tacks scattered across the road, Ryo hit the brakes, but it was too late---two of their tires were flat.

The two got out to see the damage, it was pretty bad.

Ryo called Kecheiro to tell him what had happened.

While he was doing this Ichigo wondered, "Hmmnnn Why are these tacks here, and for who were they meant for?"

Ryo came back and told Ichigo that Kecheiro told them to meet them in the hotel, but mean while call a tow truck.

"I have some bad news though, the tow truck will be coming tomorrow morning, so we'll be staying in the car overnight" said Ryo.

" Oh God!" Muttered Ichigo.

"I'm gonna be here with you overnight---it's a nightmare!" yelled Ichigo.

Suddenly Ichigo's stomach grumbled and she realized she hadn't eaten anything at breakfast at all.

Ryo sniggered and Ichigo shot him a glare.

Ryo just ignored her last comment and he said, " I have some food for the trip to the hotel, so it could last us till morning."

The two sat together and started eating.

Suddenly Ryo snickered and Ichigo frowned at him, "What's so funny?" she asked.

Ryo pointed at her nose and said "You have chocolate on your nose!"

Before she could wipe it away, Ryo reached out his hand and cleaned it away himself.

He realized what he just did and turned red.

He looked away and they ate in silence.

RYO's POV 

"Why'd I do that?" thought Ryo.

"I almost told her that I loved her!"

"But I couldn't help it she looked so beautiful I…….

As he was thinking, Ichigo who was sleeping in the backseat started shivering.

Unfortunately there were no blankets in the car, so he didn't know what to do except hold her until she was warm.

So that's what he exactly did.

He went in the back and held her in his arms, abruptly she stopped shivering and she looked peaceful.

He looked at her, she looked so beautiful in the moonlight with her silky red hair and her and her pale skin

He hugged her tighter never wanting this moment to end because he knew he would never have her.

That damn Masaya already stolen her heart away.

He went to sleep with Ichigo in his arms, dreaming about his baka strawberry.

**If you liked this chappy then please review! I will update soon and if you have any ideas for the next chapters then please send them in!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise, Surprise!**

ICHIGO'S POV 

Ichigo felt something warm next to her, she felt like she wanted to sleep that way forever.

She opened her eyes to see that she was in Ryou's arms.

"Eeeek!" she squealed.

"What happened!" jumped up Ryou alarmed.

"Its you that happened!" shrieked Ichigo.

"What did I do?" asked an irritated Ryou.

"I wake up finding you holding me in your arms, if you tried anything I'm gonna smash your face!" shouted an angry Ichigo.

"I was only holding you because you were cold and shivering in the night, and there were no blankets so I did the first thing that came to my mind" defended Ryo grimly.

"Oh", thought a surprised, Sorry I overreacted said Ichigo, will you forgive me?"

Ryo couldn't resist Ichigo's puppy dog eyes, besides he couldn't stay mad at her forever, "Yeah fine, forget it replied Ryou trying to remain expressionless.

While they waited in silence, the tow truck finally came and towed them to the cabins.

Ichigo saw the other Mew Mews waiting for them outside.

When she climbed out of the truck, she was jumped on by Pudding.

"We missed you so much" Pudding yelled.

"We were very worried", said a shy Lettuce.

"You and Ryou weren't making out were you asked?" a playful Mint.

"NO!" yelled a beet red Ichigo.

"I wouldn't kiss him If he was the last man on Earth!" continued Ichigo.

"Okay, okay relax I was just playing with you" said Mint with a devilish grin on her face.

"Ichigo, I have some bad news said Kecheiro.

"Since you and Ryou arrived so late we couldn't book a cabin for you guys, and since all the other cabins are occupied, I'm sorry to say that you have to share a cabin with Ryou" said Kecheiro.

WHAT! Screamed both Ryou and Ichigo at the same time.

The other girls were surprised too.

"I hate being in the same room with him, but having to share a cabin with him is even worse!" shouted Ichigo.

I'm sorry Ichigo because Pudding and Lettuce already have a room, and Mint and Zakuro are sharing a room.

And I'm sharing a room with someone else, so that leaves you and Ryou! Said Kecheiro.

Ichigo didn't want Ryou to ruin her vacation fun, so she decides to share the cabin with him.

While everyone else settled in their cabins, Ryou and Ichigo went to check out theirs.

The cabin had a homey feeling to it, but the first thing the to saw was the bed.

Sadly there was only one bed and when they saw this, both Ichigo and Ryou ran to claim the bed.

But Ichigo had a head start, so she got the bed.

"Hee hee " giggled Ichigo " I got the bed while you sleep on the floor!"

"Well you don't have to rub it in!" scowled Ryou.

Ichigo changed into her nightie and went to bed, while Ryou slept in the floor beside her bed.

Next morning….

Ichigo felt the sunlight seep in to her eyes, she opened to see that she was not on the bed, but on the floor in Ryou's arms once more!

"I must have rolled off the bed during the night" thought Ichigo as she carefully tried to get out of her situation before Ryou woke up.

She almost succeeded but felt someone hold on to her wrist.

She turned to see that Ryou held on to her wrist.

"I see you couldn't resist being in my arms again" smirked Ryou as he pulled her back into his arms.

Ichigo tried to pull back but she was spellbound to his penetrating blue eyes.

Ichigo felt her cat ears and tail pop out but before she could hide them from Ryo, he had already spotted them and grinned.

Ryou moved in closer, they were about to kiss and Ichigo surprisingly wasn't opposed it.

Now the two were nose to nose about to go in for the kiss………..

**If you wanna find out what happens next then review! Does Ryou finally kiss Ichigo or are they interrupted once more, find out in the next chappie but send reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Call ICHIGO's POV 

Now the two were nose to nose about to go in for the kiss…..

He pulled her to him so that their lips met.

Ichigo felt her cheeks heat up, but encircled her arms around his neck and returned his kiss.

He was soft and gentle but he could feel Ichigo pouting. She nipped his upper lip, begging for more.

He grinned wolfishly and, without warning, pushed his tongue past her defenses into her mouth, quickly turning the kiss from

soft and innocent to fiery and passionate.

It was so intense; Ichigo felt like the emotion would drown her completely.

Ryou saved her by softening the intensity. Ichigo relaxed.

"Her mouth and lips tasted so sweet, sweet as strawberries and a hint of chocolate." Thought Ryou as he tasted her thoroughly.

"He tastes like vanilla and something else that I can't figure", thought Ichigo as she enjoyed herself.

"WHY AM I KISSING HIM BACK? Thought Ichigo as she realized what she was doing.

"I love Mas----- before she could finish her thought the girls popped in.

"Ichigo come down for breakfast!" said a cheery Pudding.

What they saw made their jaws drop.

Ichigo was sitting on Ryo's lap and her arms were circled around Ryo's neck.

And Ryou was holding Ichigo in his arms very firmly.

The two pair were blushing beet red.

They realized what position they were in and jumped apart.

The first one to speak was Mint.

"What were you doing while we weren't here?" Teased Mint.

"Nothing!" replied Ichigo a little too quickly.

"If we weren't here you two would probably------"DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT FINISHING THAT SENTENCE!" yelled an angry Ichigo.

As she ran out of the room in tears and heading to the lake.

She found a big stone and sat on it while crying her eyes out.

"Why was I kissing back Ryo?" thought Ichigo who was very confused.

"I just cheated on my boyfriend and I didn't even stop it!

"I'm the worst girlfriend ever!"

"I wonder what would have happened if the girls didn't come as soon as they did?" thought Ichigo tearfully.

"If I love Masaya why did the kiss with Ryou so electrifying and why did I enjoy it so much?"

"I never felt that way with Masaya when we were kissing."

AS she was thinking about her situation, she heard someone walk up to her.

She turned around to see Ryou.

RYO's POV 

"Wow!" thought Ryou as he walked to the lake looking for Ichigo.

'"I never thought kissing Ichigo would feel so exhilarating!" Thought Ryou who felt dazed and blissful for the first time after his parents' death.

"I never thought she would even kiss me back…maybe…just maybe she loves me back thought Ryo who became hopeful.

He came back to reality and saw Ichigo turn around; he was surprised to see that she had tears in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I want you to know that I love you, and If you don't love me back its okay" he heard himself say.

"I want you to be happy and if that means you being happy with Masaya then go ahead," he said to her before he walked away.

**ICHIGO's POV**

"So it is true thought Ichigo who was flabbergasted, he does love me!"

She didn't know what to do so she walked back to her cabin.

She heard her cell ring and saw that it was Masaya.

Ichigo freaked, "Great! Now I have to deal with him!"

"Hey there! He said.

"Hi!" said Ichigo weakly.

"Ichigo I have some important new I wanted to discuss with you" said Masaya.

"I love it here in Paris, and I want to stay here for good."

"I love you so much and I want you to come here and live with me!" Said an excited Masaya.

Ichigo was so stunned she almost dropped her cell; somehow she managed to reply "Wow that's big new, can I think about it?"

Before he could say anything else, she hanged up on him and jumped on her bed.

Her eyes filled with tears once more and her vision became blurry.

She didn't notice that someone else was already sleeping in the bed………

**What do you think will happen next? I'm sorry pple, but I'll have to leave you here. The next chappy will be my last one, but I'll start a new story again soon. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

  
Epilogue ICHIGO'S POV 

She didn't notice that someone else was already sleeping in the bed….

"Oww, said a startled Ryou.

Ichigo looked down to see that she was lying on top of Ryou.

She blushed and got off of him.

Ryou noted that Ichigo was still crying.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked softly.

Ichigo sniffed and said, "Masaya just called me a-a-and he said that he's not coming back to Tokyo."

"He told me to come live with him there, but I don't know what to do," Ichigo continued.

Ryo thought for a minute to himself.

"That damn Masaya! He didn't even ask how she felt! I'm gonna kill him!" he thought angrily.

"You know Ichigo, If you love Masaya, you should go live with him there." He said coolly

Ichigo was surprised by his answer; she didn't expect to hear that from him.

"I'll leave you alone to think about it," Ryou said as he started to leave.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had run up to Ryou, circled her arms around his waist, and cried out "Don't go!"

He was taken aback, and then Ichigo realized what she just did and started to apologized but before she could Ryou leaned down and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

The kiss sent chills down her spine, and she put her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss.

Ryou was astounded that Ichigo was responding to his kiss, so he slipped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her closer. To him until she could hear his heartbeat.

She blushed and he leaned down for another kiss and it was more electrifying then the last.

He paused and panted, "What about Masaya?"

"I realized that the moments I've shared with you were more exhilarating to me then the ones I've shared with Masaya."

"I guess I didn't really love him, I'm in love with someone else."

"When he heard what Ichigo said he couldn't believe his ears, his heart started beating rapidly"

"I love you", she told him shyly.

He didn't know how to react.

He thought he was the happiest man alive.

He lifted Ichigo up and twirled her around.

He put her down and kissed her again, "I love you too strawberry."

Just when Ichigo and Ryou were in the middle of there kiss the other girls burst in!

They were shocked to see that Ryou and Ichigo were making out.

Ewww they all screamed and ran out.

Ryou and Ichigo grinned at each other.

"Should we tell them that we're a couple now?" asked Ryou.

"I think they already figured it out giggled Ichigo.

THE END 

**Sorry if this chappy was short, send reviews! Next story will be better, feel free to send in ideas!**


End file.
